1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to injection molding, and particularly to an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, only one mold is arranged to complete one set of moldings in a cycle of an injection molding machine. For increased efficiency of the injection molding machine, therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.